Betrayal
by Dream Out Loud 18
Summary: The last thing Thalia Grace needed was to be betrayed again after the Giant War. Of course, she just had be betrayed by a certain son of Hades. Thalico one-shot. Don't read if you haven't read the Son of Neptune.


**Hello, people of the Percy Jackson & the Olympians archive! I finished reading the Son of Neptune (AWESOME BOOK) and am really mad at Nico. I mean, WHO KNOWS ABOUT CAMP JUPITER AND KNOWS PERCY IS THERE BUT DOESN'T TELL ANYONE? What a bad cousin. *huffs* So, since I'm a huge Thalico shipper, and since Nico must've known Jason and Percy were in Camp Jupiter, but didn't tell anyone, this one-shot came to live! Which is weird, since I got it in the middle of Science class looking up ligers...**

**Betrayal**

"You knew _what?_"

Thalia Grace stared at the son of Hades in shock. But the shock was slowly turning into anger. And another thing, but she refused to believe it.

"You _knew_ all along that Percy was in Camp Jupiter? And you didn't tell us?" Thalia yelled angrily. Nico di Angelo, now 16, stared at her with his usual emotionless face. The last three years had changed him. Considerably. But she didn't _care_ that he looked so damn _beautiful_ in his black skinny jeans or his black hair falling into his eyes made him look cuter.

Thalia had been too busy with the Hunters to have gone with Annabeth and Jason and the others in the _Argo __II_. She only appeared during the Giant War, where she got this short summary: Percy had his memory back, Nico had a Roman sister named Hazel who Percy bonded with as friends, their was a son of Mars named Frank that was actually _nice_, and Leo was in a love triangle with Hazel and Frank.

But Percy forgot to mention one little detail: Nico had known all along that Percy and Jason were in Camp Jupiter. He decided _now_, right when Nico appeared from the shadows, that the son of Hades knew.

"You _knew_ Percy was here and didn't bother to tell _anyone_?" Thalia yelled, thundering booming, lightning flashing. "Do you have _any_ ideas how worried everyone was? How Tyson was? Grover? Sally? _Annabeth_?"

Nico flinched as he rubbed his arm, where Thalia guessed was where Annabeth had slashed at him when she found out. _Serves __him __right._ "How could you?"

"Thalia, I—" Nico started to say.

"Percy is my cousin, Nico! _Our_ cousin! How could you keep him in the dark? Percy deserved to know who you are and why you looked familiar! And not only did you keep away his memory from him, but you didn't tell _me_ about Jason!" Her eyes filled with tears.

"I didn't know he was your brother!" Nico defended himself.

"Doesn't the last name _Grace_ give you a clue?"

"Thals—"

"Don't call me Thals!" Thalia took out her spear, her eyes flashing. She yelled, and lightning came down, crashing against Nico. He groaned, looking up, and his gaze met Thalia. And she saw in his eyes heartbrokenness.

And that's what she knew what was the other emotion she was feeling.

Betrayal.

She had been betrayed. Again.

Her eyes filled with tears again—both from anger and hurt. She had been betrayed first by Luke, who hurt Annabeth and poisoned Thalia's tree. Made Annabeth hold the sky. Torture Percy and Annabeth and Grover and _everyone._ The prophecy hadn't been the reason she had joined the Hunters—just a minor reason. The real reason was because of Luke.

And then she _had_ to go and freakin' _trust_ Nico with all the freakin' _trust_ in her, and how was she rewarded?

Right. She had been betrayed again. She should take the "No boys" rule of the Hunters more seriously.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" Thalia yelled, lightning flashing. "I put all my trust in your hands! You knew that! And you didn't tell me about Jason or Percy or Camp Jupiter!"

"Thalia, please, I—"

Thalia took out her hunting knife and slashed at Nico's arm, leaving a deep gash on it. "I hate you," she spat. "I don't want to see you ever again. Goodbye forever, Nico di Angelo."

The daughter of Zeus turned on her heel and walked away calmly, leaving a heartbroken Nico behind her.

*::*::*

**Were Thalia and Nico OOC? Please tell me in your review. :) On other thoughts, I hope you liked this! :) My first Thalico story...I hope it didn't suck. :P REVIEW!**

**And do you want me to do a sequel of how Thalia forgives Nico to this story? TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW!**


End file.
